


Letters to Santa: The Gan Gan Galaxy version

by Falco276



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Gan Gan Galaxy decides to write letters to Santa. READ and REVIEW! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Santa: The Gan Gan Galaxy version

Dear Santa,  
Hi. My name is Ginga. Even though I may seem too old for this kind of thing I still  
love doing it. I've been good all year and I saved the world once or twice. I even  
managed to get my long time rival, Ryuga, on the good side but he still refuses to admit it.  
This year I just want to relax with my friends since things have been really hectic  
lately and I want to meet stronger Bladers to improve my skills.  
Oh and P.S. I want a triple ,no make that, quintuple decker Beef cheeseburger  
with extra cheese and hold the mayo, lettuce and tomatoes. No pickles. I hate that  
stuff.  
Yours truly,  
Ginga Hagane

Dear Santa,  
Hi. My name is Madoka Amano. This year I've been really good. I helped my  
friends save the world once or twice and I even did some charity work by fixing the  
beys of all the kids from the orphanage.  
This year I want a new laptop and tools for bey maintenance. Add in a new outfit  
or two. Or maybe more.  
Yours truly,  
Madoka Amano

Dear Santa,  
How's the weather in the North Pole?  
I'm Masamune Kadoya. Also known as the No. 1 Blader in the whole world.  
Getting that title wasn't easy so I should probably get a bonus present, right? Along  
with this letter is a list of all the things I want this year but in case it won't fit in  
your sack just send me a first class ticket to America so I can visit Toby and Zeo who  
are doing fine by the way. And I also want 10, no, make that 15 boxes of my favorite  
orange, spicy sticks. Try one if you want. It tastes better than cookies and milk. No  
offense.  
Sincerely, the No. 1 Blader,  
Masamune Kadoya

Dear Santa,  
My name is Yuu and can I just say that I am your biggest fan in the whole wide  
world! I want a job like yours cos' I think It's really cool. This one time I tried to drop  
down the chimney at Kenchi's house but all that happened is that I got stuck in it.  
Kenchi put some butter around the edges because he says it can help me be slippery  
so I can just slide down. Do you use butter when you get stuck? Anyway, when I did  
start to slide down Kenchi's hand accidentally got stuck in my shirt so we slid down  
together. Kenchi's mom was so angry at us cos' she just cleaned the living room and  
now it was covered in soot. And so were we. Good times, good times.  
Speaking of chimney, how do you get into the houses of kids who don't have  
chimneys? Please include the answer along with a new launcher.  
Your biggest fan,  
Yuu Tendo

Santa Clause,  
My name is Tsubasa Otori. I'm not really a fan of fantasy like you cos' I prefer true  
facts but recent events, a.k.a. Yuu forcing me to read articles about sightings, has  
convinced me otherwise.  
Since it is impossible to give a gift that changes one's personality, even though a  
quieter Yuu might be nice, I'll just go with a physical one.  
Just give me some bird seeds for Eagle and maybe a couple of new books.  
Sincerely,  
Tsubasa Otori

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED !  
> Review and while you're at it tell me a boredom buster. I am so bored!


End file.
